Placing Bets
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Leia and Mara are up to their scheming ways again… Kyp/OC, Leia, Mara, mentions of H/L, L/M


**Placing Bets**  
><strong>Setting: <strong>45 ABY  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Leia and Mara are up to their scheming ways again… Kyp/OC, Leia, Mara, mentions of H/L, L/M  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> First off, I must stress that this is an AU that takes place in **LexiLupin's** fabulous AU. So it's an AU within and AU—confusing I know. If you haven't read Lexi's other works (which you really should because they are undeniably awesome) you may be a little confused. Take a look at _Of Nexus and Nobles_—coauthored by Lexi and myself—and you'll get the gist of the characters.  
>I suppose my rambling has taken up enough space for now…<p>

* * *

><p>The reception was beautiful—low-key, with less than half the amount of guests that had attended either Leia's own wedding—and perfectly on par with the newlyweds. Old-fashioned candles cast the room in a soft glow as their flames danced on each of the tables in the low lighting. Swaths of silver and cerulean shimmersilk draped the tables in an elegant yet simple fashion. Leia sat at one such table, sipping her glass of wine and taking in the scene around her.<p>

Gennevi danced with a six-year old Naviin, her simple, white gown swirling around her legs as she and her partner moved around the small dance floor set up in the center of the room. Leia smiled as her grandson—who stood less than half the height of his partner—attempted to lead the bride in his rendition of a formal waltz. When the song changed, Naviin stepped back and bowed gracefully to Gennevi, a huge smile on his face. No doubt that move had been learned from his father. She smiled back at him and winked before the boy retreated back to his parents.

The bride wasn't alone for long as her new husband stepped into her arms and kissed her softly.

Back at the table Leia smiled longingly, catching Han's eye across the room and earning a rougish smile from her husband. She felt her cheeks heating slightly and dropped his gaze; it amazed her that after 37 years of marriage he still knew how to make her blush. Not that she didn't have a few tricks of her own, tricks she fully intended to employ later.

"You two make me nauseas," Mara slid into the chair next to her sister-in-law, smirking.

Leia rolled her eyes dramatically. "As if you have any room to talk. Being around you and my brother…I know you two are both Masters, but even you forget to shield every now and then." An involuntary shudder wracked Leia's body as she recalled a rather embarrassing thought she had picked up from her brother several years ago during a formal dinner. His thoughts had been anything but formal, and Leia had had a difficult time maintaining her composure the rest of the night with that image floating around in her head.

Mara laughed softly, her gaze flickered around the room finding her husband talking with Kam and Tionne. There was little doubt in Mara's mind that they were discussing something about the academy since it seemed her husband was physically unable to take a night off from his responsibilities. "Who said that was an accident? Maybe we just wanted to repay you for your lack of proper shields. Remember that trip from Ansion? Nineteen hours in hyperspace and we barely saw the two of you for more than twenty minutes at a time."

Leia smiled, her body tingling at the memory. "I can't help it if that mission happened to coincide with our anniversary. You're lucky we offered to take you back to the academy at all."

Mara laughed, her attention drawn to the dance floor as Kyp spun Gennevi around and once again kissed her soundly. She smiled watching the pair, feeling the love and happiness radiating off of them as well as…anticipation. Well that was a feeling that every newlywed was familiar with.

"I feel it too," Leia smiled. "I don't think it will be too much longer before the happy couple takes their leave."

"Can you blame them?"

The older woman shook her head, recalling her previous conversation with the bride about whether or not she and Kyp would be expanding their family. "At the rate those two are going, I wouldn't be surprised if we're planning a baby shower within the next six months."

"Six months?" Mara laughed. "Are we talking about the same couple here? The ones who can never seem to keep their hands to themselves? Kest, she'll probably end up pregnant in the next six hours."

Leia shook her head and took another sip of her wine. "Gennevi is smarter than that. She'll wait a while."

"You and Han didn't wait to have kids," Mara pointed out. "You were married for…a year?...before Jacen and Jaina came along?"

"And you waited how long?" Leia retorted. "I had to wait seven years after you and Luke got married for my very own nephew to spoil rotten."

An evil smile graced Mara's face. "It wasn't for lack of trying," she pointed out. "We just enjoyed practicing too much." Speaking of her son, where had he disappeared to? Reaching out, she felt his presence somewhere in the room along with Leyla and Jacen's. There was a feeling of glee emanating from that trio, causing Mara a bit of pause. There was always trouble at hand when her son, great niece, and nephew got together.

Leia held her hand up in an effort to stop the other woman's words from reaching her ears. It was a vain attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"Most of the time, yeah," Mara admitted. "I do like to see Chief of State Leia Organa Solo squirm." The pair shared a laugh before turning their attention back to the gathering at-large. "I still say it won't take long before the galaxy is welcoming another Durron."

Leia nodded absently before she was struck with an idea. "Want to make it interesting?"

Not being one to back down from a challenge or an opportunity to gamble, Mara eyed her sister-in-law with delight. "Shall we say 100 credits?"

"Deal."

Neither of them had noticed the bride standing a few feet behind them, eavesdropping on their entire conversation. With a wicked grin, Gennevi reached between the two women for her glass of sparkling water she'd left on the table. "You couldn't be more wrong, ladies," Gennevi sipped her drink through smirking lips before setting the glass back on the table. Remaining bent at the waist, she kept her head between the two women she'd come to see as friends as well as family. "I've been pregnant for the last 7 weeks."

She didn't wait to see their reactions before sauntering off to find her new husband, but she knew the looks on their faces would be worth far more than 100 credits.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Lexi for giving me free reign to play in her fabulous AU! 3 you Lexi! :P<p> 


End file.
